Shauna
|image = File:Shauna Menu.png |imagewidth = 56 |caption = This character's jobs earn 50% more money and XP. |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Shauna Chalmers |Row 2 title = Events |Row 2 info = Valentine's Day 2013 Event Valentine's Day 2014 Event End of School Promotion 2015 Winter 2015 Event Treehouse of Horror XXVII Event Valentine's 2017 Promotion Valentine's 2018 Promotion Love, Springfieldian Style 2019 Event |Row 3 title = Level required |Row 3 info = 1 |Row 4 title = Cost |Row 4 info = 90 |Row 5 title = Number of jobs |Row 5 info = 7 |Row 6 title = Quest |Row 6 info = Chasing Shauna |Row 7 title = Premium character? |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Limited time? |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Collection |Row 9 info = Toughies }} 's unlock message.}} Shauna is a limited time premium character who was first released during the Valentine's Day 2013 Event. She was ever since re-released on many more occasions, the Valentine's Day 2014 Event, the End of School Promotion 2015, the Winter 2015 Event, and the Treehouse of Horror XXVII Event. She returned on February 8, 2017 during the Valentine's 2017 Promotion as a possible prize in the Date Night Mystery Box Since then, she has returned on February 12, 2018 during the Valentine's 2018 Promotion and on January 23, 2019 during the Love, Springfieldian Style 2019 Event once again as a possible prize in the Date Night Mystery Box. About Shauna Chalmers is Jimbo's former girlfriend. Shauna seems to be a bully, since Jimbo, Dolph and Kearney had to impress her throwing a duckling into the air, and according to Shauna, either the ducks suffer or Bart does. She later becomes Jimbo's girlfriend, as Ned sees her kissing Jimbo. She later makes a cameo as one of Jimbo's SpringFace friends, and later as one of Nelson's many wives as seen in a non-canon story. Jobs Trivia * Her unlock message comes from the Season 23 episode Beware my cheating Bart. * In the episode What to Expect when Bart's Expecting, it is revealed that she is Superintendent Chalmers' Daughter. * She is the first female character to get the premium rank. * Shauna is the first character voiced by Tress MacNeille to be added in the game. * Shauna did not actually tease ducks herself, but she made Jimbo, Dolph and Kearney do so in The Good, the Sad and the Drugly. * She was the only character that lacked two of the common job lengths, those being the 60m and 4h ones. ** The Every Man's Dream Promotional added those missing common jobs. * She is the only female character in the collection Toughies. Gallery File:unlock shauna.png| 's unlock artwork. File:250px-Tapped Out Shauna New Character.png| 's unlock screen. File:owned shauna.png| possessed by a ghost during the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event. File:Shauna Trick-or-Treating Costume.png| 's Halloween costume during the Treehouse of Horror Events. File:Level46.png| appearing in Level 46. level 62.png| appearing in a random Level. File:63.jpeg| appearing in a random Level. File:144.jpg| appearing in a random Level. File:179.jpg| appearing in a random Level. File:202.jpg| appearing in a random Level. File:260.jpg| appearing in a random Level. File:318.jpg| appearing in a random Level. File:376.jpg| appearing in a random Level. File:Shaunasteals.jpeg|Shauna stealing. Shauna teasing ducks.png| teasing ducks. shauna send invites.jpg|Shauna sending make-out invites on Springface Category:Characters Category:Toughies Category:Premium Characters Category:Valentine's Day 2013 Event Category:Level 1 Category:Limited Time Category:Valentine's Day 2014 Event Category:Youngsters Category:Gil Deals Category:End of School Promotion 2015 Category:Premium Characters (Character Group) Category:Premium Items Category:Premium Female Category:Working Class Category:Winter 2015 Event Category:Unvoiced Characters Category:Treehouse of Horror XXVII Event Category:Valentine's 2017 Promotion Category:Valentine's 2018 Promotion Category:Love, Springfieldian Style 2019 Event